Yukinari Shimotsuki
This is Yukinari, or Yuki-chan for short. he is a gay crossdresser and the protagonist of the wolf game. he thinks nobody knows he crossdresses but rintarou watches him every single night from the secret room cameras and sees him dance to snow halation in a pink dress and wig with pigtails. rintarou thinks that’s hot. rintarou thought yukinari was very cute so he kidnapped yukinari and locked him in a closet for a few days and made the wolf game so he could confess his undying love to yuki-chan. when Yukinari woke up after being locked in rintarou’s closet, he cried until fate took pity on him and opened the door so he could play the wolf game. he wanted to go home so he cried. fake kou comforted him so they started dating. but rintarou didnt like that so he killed fake kou. After yukinari was outed for crossdressing everyone called him yuki-chan. he turned everyone gay so nobody was giving rintarou attention so rintarou started killing everyone that didn’t ljke tyrone. Yukinari didnt like tyrone he liked uniqua but rintarou didnt kill him. once everyone except for real kou and yuki-chan and rintarou were dead they had a death match where they played a very intense pokemon card game. while playing the game, yuki-chan found out that real kou also crossdressed and they fell in love and got married but rintarou crashed the wedding and killed real kou. yukinari was very sad because real kou’s favorite backyardigans character was also uniqua and now he cant watch wonderpets with real kou. rintarou then kidnapped Yuki-chan and locked him in the gas chamber and forced him to watch The backyardigans and eat lots of tyrone pancakes. yukinari was sad because he didn’t have his phone with him to buy cute dresses to crossplay with and could not update his secret social media where he posted all of his crossdressing photos. one day yukinari got so sad he cried for 2 months and rintarou felt bad because yukinari was about to die so he let yukinari out of the gas chamber and they got married. yukinari was happy because now he could crossdress again. but rintarou kept trying to vore him so he got uncomfortable and summoned fake kou but rintarou killed fake kou. rintarou then locked yukinari in a closet with the backyardigans theme song on repeat but this time yukinari was prepared. he brought his phone and a charger and his airpods so he could listen to the wonderpets theme song. one dsy rintarou found out yukinari had airpods and then rintarou felt sad becahse yukinari didn’t speak broke and couldn’t hear him. so yukinari bought rintarou airpods and now they could communicate. rintarou then bought yukinari a plaid sweater but yukinari accidentally lost half of the sweater when he went ice fishing because a swordfish ate it. yukinari bought another sweater and gave half of it to the swordfish and then he glued the two halves together and he accidentally glued the sweater to his stomach so now he has to wear jt all the time and its a really ugly sweater. he also wears that ugly ass beanie becahse he has a bald spot on the top of his head because he ripped it out during a panic attack about tyrone licking him while he slept. rintarou is the one whos actually licking him. yukinari has no gushers. He also runs a secret crossplay account that's yet to be found.... not only that Yukinari also is addicted to plaid desings when ever someone despise it he will go sicko mode on literally anyone so be careful on making fun of plaid desings P̷̢̨̹̫͈̫͕̉̍̊́̕̚Ḹ̷̻̲̬̰̽͐́́͊̽͠A̸̧̘̰̦̻̻̗̐̔̉̿̾̀̄̕̕͜Ǐ̷̼̻͈͕͓̜̩̜̿̆͘D̸̖̿͋̈́͋͂͐͘͘͝ ̸̧̝͉̦̈̒̃̂̓̅̃̐̽M̶̢̢̝̮̫̻̺̂̀Ỏ̸̧̺̫̥̬̣̇̈́̃D̶͔͓̳̔̿̅̓̍̑̈́̾͒͘Ẻ̶̖̬̥̖̭͍̻̖̼͈̑ P̷̢̨̹̫͈̫͕̉̍̊́̕̚Ḹ̷̻̲̬̰̽͐́́͊̽͠A̸̧̘̰̦̻̻̗̐̔̉̿̾̀̄̕̕͜Ǐ̷̼̻͈͕͓̜̩̜̿̆͘D̸̖̿͋̈́͋͂͐͘͘͝ ̸̧̝͉̦̈̒̃̂̓̅̃̐̽M̶̢̢̝̮̫̻̺̂̀Ỏ̸̧̺̫̥̬̣̇̈́̃D̶͔͓̳̔̿̅̓̍̑̈́̾͒͘Ẻ̶̖̬̥̖̭͍̻̖̼͈̑ P̷̢̨̹̫͈̫͕̉̍̊́̕̚Ḹ̷̻̲̬̰̽͐́́͊̽͠A̸̧̘̰̦̻̻̗̐̔̉̿̾̀̄̕̕͜Ǐ̷̼̻͈͕͓̜̩̜̿̆͘D̸̖̿͋̈́͋͂͐͘͘͝ ̸̧̝͉̦̈̒̃̂̓̅̃̐̽M̶̢̢̝̮̫̻̺̂̀Ỏ̸̧̺̫̥̬̣̇̈́̃D̶͔͓̳̔̿̅̓̍̑̈́̾͒͘Ẻ̶̖̬̥̖̭͍̻̖̼͈̑ P̷̢̨̹̫͈̫͕̉̍̊́̕̚Ḹ̷̻̲̬̰̽͐́́͊̽͠A̸̧̘̰̦̻̻̗̐̔̉̿̾̀̄̕̕͜Ǐ̷̼̻͈͕͓̜̩̜̿̆͘D̸̖̿͋̈́͋͂͐͘͘͝ ̸̧̝͉̦̈̒̃̂̓̅̃̐̽M̶̢̢̝̮̫̻̺̂̀Ỏ̸̧̺̫̥̬̣̇̈́̃D̶͔͓̳̔̿̅̓̍̑̈́̾͒͘Ẻ̶̖̬̥̖̭͍̻̖̼͈̑ P̷̢̨̹̫͈̫͕̉̍̊́̕̚Ḹ̷̻̲̬̰̽͐́́͊̽͠A̸̧̘̰̦̻̻̗̐̔̉̿̾̀̄̕̕͜Ǐ̷̼̻͈͕͓̜̩̜̿̆͘D̸̖̿͋̈́͋͂͐͘͘͝ ̸̧̝͉̦̈̒̃̂̓̅̃̐̽M̶̢̢̝̮̫̻̺̂̀Ỏ̸̧̺̫̥̬̣̇̈́̃D̶͔͓̳̔̿̅̓̍̑̈́̾͒͘Ẻ̶̖̬̥̖̭͍̻̖̼͈̑ P̷̢̨̹̫͈̫͕̉̍̊́̕̚Ḹ̷̻̲̬̰̽͐́́͊̽͠A̸̧̘̰̦̻̻̗̐̔̉̿̾̀̄̕̕͜Ǐ̷̼̻͈͕͓̜̩̜̿̆͘D̸̖̿͋̈́͋͂͐͘͘͝ ̸̧̝͉̦̈̒̃̂̓̅̃̐̽M̶̢̢̝̮̫̻̺̂̀Ỏ̸̧̺̫̥̬̣̇̈́̃D̶͔͓̳̔̿̅̓̍̑̈́̾͒͘Ẻ̶̖̬̥̖̭͍̻̖̼͈̑ P̷̢̨̹̫͈̫͕̉̍̊́̕̚Ḹ̷̻̲̬̰̽͐́́͊̽͠A̸̧̘̰̦̻̻̗̐̔̉̿̾̀̄̕̕͜Ǐ̷̼̻͈͕͓̜̩̜̿̆͘D̸̖̿͋̈́͋͂͐͘͘͝ ̸̧̝͉̦̈̒̃̂̓̅̃̐̽M̶̢̢̝̮̫̻̺̂̀Ỏ̸̧̺̫̥̬̣̇̈́̃D̶͔͓̳̔̿̅̓̍̑̈́̾͒͘Ẻ̶̖̬̥̖̭͍̻̖̼͈̑ P̷̢̨̹̫͈̫͕̉̍̊́̕̚Ḹ̷̻̲̬̰̽͐́́͊̽͠A̸̧̘̰̦̻̻̗̐̔̉̿̾̀̄̕̕͜Ǐ̷̼̻͈͕͓̜̩̜̿̆͘D̸̖̿͋̈́͋͂͐͘͘͝ ̸̧̝͉̦̈̒̃̂̓̅̃̐̽M̶̢̢̝̮̫̻̺̂̀Ỏ̸̧̺̫̥̬̣̇̈́̃D̶͔͓̳̔̿̅̓̍̑̈́̾͒͘Ẻ̶̖̬̥̖̭͍̻̖̼͈̑ P̷̢̨̹̫͈̫͕̉̍̊́̕̚Ḹ̷̻̲̬̰̽͐́́͊̽͠A̸̧̘̰̦̻̻̗̐̔̉̿̾̀̄̕̕͜Ǐ̷̼̻͈͕͓̜̩̜̿̆͘D̸̖̿͋̈́͋͂͐͘͘͝ ̸̧̝͉̦̈̒̃̂̓̅̃̐̽M̶̢̢̝̮̫̻̺̂̀Ỏ̸̧̺̫̥̬̣̇̈́̃D̶͔͓̳̔̿̅̓̍̑̈́̾͒͘Ẻ̶̖̬̥̖̭͍̻̖̼͈̑ P̷̢̨̹̫͈̫͕̉̍̊́̕̚Ḹ̷̻̲̬̰̽͐́́͊̽͠A̸̧̘̰̦̻̻̗̐̔̉̿̾̀̄̕̕͜Ǐ̷̼̻͈͕͓̜̩̜̿̆͘D̸̖̿͋̈́͋͂͐͘͘͝ ̸̧̝͉̦̈̒̃̂̓̅̃̐̽M̶̢̢̝̮̫̻̺̂̀Ỏ̸̧̺̫̥̬̣̇̈́̃D̶͔͓̳̔̿̅̓̍̑̈́̾͒͘Ẻ̶̖̬̥̖̭͍̻̖̼͈̑ P̷̢̨̹̫͈̫͕̉̍̊́̕̚Ḹ̷̻̲̬̰̽͐́́͊̽͠A̸̧̘̰̦̻̻̗̐̔̉̿̾̀̄̕̕͜Ǐ̷̼̻͈͕͓̜̩̜̿̆͘D̸̖̿͋̈́͋͂͐͘͘͝ ̸̧̝͉̦̈̒̃̂̓̅̃̐̽M̶̢̢̝̮̫̻̺̂̀Ỏ̸̧̺̫̥̬̣̇̈́̃D̶͔͓̳̔̿̅̓̍̑̈́̾͒͘Ẻ̶̖̬̥̖̭͍̻̖̼͈̑ P̷̢̨̹̫͈̫͕̉̍̊́̕̚Ḹ̷̻̲̬̰̽͐́́͊̽͠A̸̧̘̰̦̻̻̗̐̔̉̿̾̀̄̕̕͜Ǐ̷̼̻͈͕͓̜̩̜̿̆͘D̸̖̿͋̈́͋͂͐͘͘͝ ̸̧̝͉̦̈̒̃̂̓̅̃̐̽M̶̢̢̝̮̫̻̺̂̀Ỏ̸̧̺̫̥̬̣̇̈́̃D̶͔͓̳̔̿̅̓̍̑̈́̾͒͘Ẻ̶̖̬̥̖̭͍̻̖̼͈̑ P̷̢̨̹̫͈̫͕̉̍̊́̕̚Ḹ̷̻̲̬̰̽͐́́͊̽͠A̸̧̘̰̦̻̻̗̐̔̉̿̾̀̄̕̕͜Ǐ̷̼̻͈͕͓̜̩̜̿̆͘D̸̖̿͋̈́͋͂͐͘͘͝ ̸̧̝͉̦̈̒̃̂̓̅̃̐̽M̶̢̢̝̮̫̻̺̂̀Ỏ̸̧̺̫̥̬̣̇̈́̃D̶͔͓̳̔̿̅̓̍̑̈́̾͒͘Ẻ̶̖̬̥̖̭͍̻̖̼͈̑ P̷̢̨̹̫͈̫͕̉̍̊́̕̚Ḹ̷̻̲̬̰̽͐́́͊̽͠A̸̧̘̰̦̻̻̗̐̔̉̿̾̀̄̕̕͜Ǐ̷̼̻͈͕͓̜̩̜̿̆͘D̸̖̿͋̈́͋͂͐͘͘͝ ̸̧̝͉̦̈̒̃̂̓̅̃̐̽M̶̢̢̝̮̫̻̺̂̀Ỏ̸̧̺̫̥̬̣̇̈́̃D̶͔͓̳̔̿̅̓̍̑̈́̾͒͘Ẻ̶̖̬̥̖̭͍̻̖̼͈̑ P̷̢̨̹̫͈̫͕̉̍̊́̕̚Ḹ̷̻̲̬̰̽͐́́͊̽͠A̸̧̘̰̦̻̻̗̐̔̉̿̾̀̄̕̕͜Ǐ̷̼̻͈͕͓̜̩̜̿̆͘D̸̖̿͋̈́͋͂͐͘͘͝ ̸̧̝͉̦̈̒̃̂̓̅̃̐̽M̶̢̢̝̮̫̻̺̂̀Ỏ̸̧̺̫̥̬̣̇̈́̃D̶͔͓̳̔̿̅̓̍̑̈́̾͒͘Ẻ̶̖̬̥̖̭͍̻̖̼͈̑